NOT GONNA DIE (Twilight)
by Emperatriz Cullen
Summary: Una misión secreta conduce a Edward Cullen a detener a la nueva banda de mafiosos, Los Black Beetle, pero la agente Swan de La Organización secreta Black Sail no se lo pondrá tan fácil lo que los hace llevar a trabajar juntos en esta nueva misión del cual desenvolverá sentimientos entre ellos atrayendo viejos enemigos: Aro Volturi
1. Primer Encuentro

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGREDECER A MI BETA Alondrixcullen1498 QUIEN ME AYUDO A QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE PUBLICARA CORRECTAMENTE.

* * *

1. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Sonaba tan tentador todo aquello y sin duda… no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Edward Cullen mejor conocido como _BlackWing_— nombre clave —era un héroe a consideración suya, frio a la perspectiva de los demás, sádico para sus enemigos y melancólico en su soledad.

Siempre ha estado rodeado de narcotraficantes tanto de niño hasta hoy en día, el resultado: experto en cualquier maniobra, plan o escape que se le vaya a ocurrir a un gánster lo que le hace divertido a este trabajo y el sentimiento que jamás ha sentido a lado de su antiguo mentor, satisfacción.

De niño jamás pensó que terminaría siendo así, un asesino, su idea era acompañar a Carlisle como pupilo y tal vez solo tal vez, terminando ser como el y vaya que las cosas cambian y ya no sabe si van de mal a peor. Había llegado una nueva banda de mafiosos a Forks se hacían llamar Los Black Beetle, casi cae de la risa al oír ese nombre, vaya que los gánster tienen una imaginación extraña para la elección de nombres, este era ridículo, además ¿por qué el nombre de un insecto? ¿escarabajo? un escarabajo no podría llegar a ser tan peligroso como una araña, si hubieran escogido una araña como mascota entonces hubieran terminado llamándose _SpiderBlack_ aunque el nombre hubiera sonado aun mas ridículo que el anterior.

Se habían reunido en un edificio abandonado de Seattle con las paredes semi rotas por los costados y las ventanas—o lo que quedaban de ellas—cubiertas por tablas de madera. Un lugar _casi _ destruido. Para la opinión de Edward se hubieran molestado mínimo de escoger un lugar un poco mas discreto al menos que no se viera a la mitad de su banda por una de las paredes rotas del edificio.

Esto seria demasiado fácil.

Hace unos días había activado un mini micrófono en los costados de cada piso del edificio, aunque parecía que tendría que activar el micrófono numero 7.

Al parecer no había nada interesante, el jefe de ese puñal aun no había llegado por lo tanto no hay información valiosa que lo lleve al verdadero Gánster, resoplo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de dos edificios atrás del otro. Se limito a observar la noche, las calles y apartamentos que había a su alrededor, esta vez, solo llevaba un antifaz verde, para evitar meterse en mas problemas, dejando esos pensamientos el joven dejo vagar algunos recuerdos prohibidos a su mente.

De no haber tomado la molestia de mirar por toda la ciudad no se hubiera percatado de eso. Una figura femenina se encontraba a un edificio atrás de él, apenas se distinguía, sus ropas eran negras pero si algo pudo notar era la cabellera castaña que destacaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

El primer pensamiento de Edward era de que se trataba de una novata que solo buscaba problemas. Jamás en su vida la había visto por aquí, lo que le limitaba a esto, una novata. Pudo notar que la figura sostenía unos binoculares apuntando a la dirección de aquel edificio abandonado.

Eso no.

Un corriente de ira paso por el cuerpo de Edward, no, ella no iba a interferir en sus planes y mucho menos si se trata de una novata sin experiencia, iba a decidir a saltar hacia ella y detenerla, obligarla a irse y amenazarla de que no vuelva a entrometerse. Pero justo cuando quiso hacerlo, algo capto su atención.

El jefe había llegado.

Se volvió a sentar de cuclillas, escuchando con atención cualquier palabra que lo pudiera llevar hacia el jefe de la mafia, por el momento solo había mencionado una sola cosa debía de ir a Miami para traer al jefe aquí a Seattle y llevar a cabo los planes de la droga.

Pero la novata tenía que arruinarlo.

En el momento en el que iban a decir algo más, la figura salto hacia el edificio mientras Edward enojado miraba como aquella mujer golpea y derriba a los que se encontraban ahí, lo peor, dejo al jefe para final, ¡le dio la oportunidad de escapar!, por un momento, solo por un momento, podía sentir la angustia y el enojo que tuvo Carlisle hacia él cuando no cumplía sus instrucciones. Siguió observando, al parecer la castaña se dio cuenta de que el malnacido huyo y ahora se dirigían hacia el techo del edificio, fue allí en donde quiso intervenir y a reclamar su presa.

Con una gran habilidad salto el primer edificio y luego salto al otro quedando casi entre la morena inexperta y el hombre que se hacia llamar jefe. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Gruño por lo bajo pero no se movió. Miro los movimientos de la chica y se dio cuenta de que no peleaba nada mal, es mas, parecía estar bien entrenada, sus movimientos y golpes eran calculados y perfectos.

Tal vez aquella chica no era tan inexperta como pensaba. El hombre sangraba y ella parecía que lo iba a matar ¿sin haberlo interrogado primero? Así no funcionan las cosas, primero le exiges información a la fuerza y luego lo dejas entre las ratas. Pero no se mueve, porque el intervendrá cuando el viejo este sin fuerzas para moverse y le hable de todo lo que sabe se ahorrara el trabajo y después se encargaría de la chica.

El tiempo había llegado se interpuso jalando el hombro de la chica castaña, esta la miro sorprendida. No lo esperaba. La tiro lejos de él mientras se dirigía hacia el hombre ensangrentado en el suelo. Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles para el . La chica lo había derribado de un solo golpe ¡uno solo! Le estaba colmando la paciencia, trato de devolverle el golpe y funciono por el momento antes de que el sintiera un horrible dolor en el estomago y después otro golpe en la cara haciéndole dar unos cuantos pasos para atrás.

Tratando de incorporarse sintió un liquido moverse en sus labios al darse cuenta del color, distinguió sangre.

¡Al diablo con la caballerosidad! Esto había sido suficiente si ella quería ser brusca el también seria brusco.

Tomo la pierna de la castaña y la lanzo esperando que cayera del edificio pero para su sorpresa esa se había enrollado ambas piernas a su cuello liberando una pierna lo pateo en la espalda. Ese golpe había sido tan duro que oyó tronar su columna. No iba a rendirse. Se preparo para dar un golpe hacia la muchacha cuando...

— ¡MIERDA! —la oyó gritar, por instinto volteo la cabeza y el maldito hombre ya no estaba. Había tomado ventaja de la pelea para irse y todo por esa estúpida castaña.

La chica inmediatamente salió corriendo, pero no, Edward no iba a dejar que las cosas acabasen así si su ira no pudo descargarse en aquel hombre entonces lo hará con la castaña y exigirá respuestas. En vez de jalarle el hombro como fue su primer movimiento se lanzo hacia ella tumbándola en la orilla del edificio, forzándola de las dos manos la incorporo y ambos saltaron del edificio, con _los juguetes _de Edward pudieron retener la caída.

Al pisar el suelo llevo a la muchacha hacia un callejón, ella forcejeaba y el apretaba mas el agarre aun enojado. Al llegar ahí la acorralo golpeando fuertemente con su puño a la pared. La chica no mostraba signos de estar asustada es mas imitaba su mirada fuerte, fría y penetrante. En cualquier callejón difícilmente podrías encontrar luz y mas si es de noche, pero al parecer este no, la dueña de uno de los apartamentos había dejado prendido su foco para ver cuando cuelga o saca la ropa, Edward lo sabe, aunque hace mucho que no ve a esa mujer. Era amiga de su madre.

La chica aun forcejeaba y fue cuando Edward se recupero de sus pensamientos y le volvió alzar la mirada. El maldito foco le daba justamente a aquella castaña.

Vaya que era hermosa.

Lo era, apenas había notado el caoba intenso de su cabello parecía que brillaba y caía en cascadas, no era tan largo pero si lo suficiente como para que le llegue a la cintura, no era pálida pero tampoco se encontraba muy bronceada y poseía unos ojos…—Edward sacudió la cabeza—Era hermosa, no había duda.

—Interferiste en mis planes —el tono de voz de Edward era frío tal cual hielo con una mezcla de una inmensa ira.

—No, tu interferiste —responde la castaña usando el mismo tono de Edward.

—Estaba a punto de interrogar a ese maldito, cuando tú te inmiscuiste ¿Entonces quien intervino a quien?—uso un tono sarcástico en aquello ultimo

—Yo ya tenía a ese hombre — seguía forcejeando — Iba a entregarlo.

Casi se le escapa una carcajada.

_Casi._

—¡Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que iban a decir! Ni tienes pruebas para entregarlo a la policía— suelta sus muñecas para tomarla de los hombros.

—Suéltame idiota — la chica logra soltarse y disponiéndose a irse se echa a correr

—No niña —la agarra del antebrazo infringiendo la fuerza necesaria para retenerla —Me dirás en este momento la razón por el cual saltaste hasta aquellos hombres sin ni siquiera haber escuchado un plan.

La muchacha ríe por lo bajo.

— ¿Estas tratando de interrogarme?

—Veo que apenas te das cuenta, hasta un niño de siete años sabría que primero se oye y después se ataca, ¿a quien lo ibas a entregar?

—¿Enserio piensas que voy a decirte?

—Tengo mis métodos —lo acerca hacia ella mirándola amenazadoramente.— Ahora habla.

—No te tengo miedo —responde y con la mano libre se agarra la cintura tratando de parecer desafiante.

—Deberías, ¿sabes que puedo matarte en cualquier momento? —con su mano señala sus armas, sus más fieles compañeras desde hace tanto…

Ella no le responde solo aparta la mirada de él mientras sacude su pierna y chasquea la lengua. Esa actitud enojo mas a Edward, apretó con más fuerza de lo necesario la parte de donde tenía sujeta aquella muchacha, lo que hizo que gruñera y lo amenazara con la mirada.

—Mira niña, no se quien te crees que eres, pero te diré una cosa, si crees que tu maldito ángel salvador vendrá a ayudarte, desde ya puedes ir descartando esa jodida idea.

La muchacha resoplo.

—No iba a entregar ese hombre a la policía —el tono que estaba usando ahora era más tranquilizador, aunque seguía fría y sin ningún sentimiento que se perciba.

—¿Ibas a matarlo? —inquirió Edward.

—No.

—¿A secuestrarlo?

—No.

—¿A venderlo?

—¿Acaso crees que soy algún tipo de criminal como tu?

—Podría ser, pero el que hace las preguntas soy yo linda, dime ¿qué ibas a hacer con él?

—Ya te dije, a entregarlo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Eres muy joven como para ser policía

—Creo haberte dicho que no iba a llevarlo a la estación, y tu que, ¿tu no eres muy joven como para combatir contra la mafia?

—¿Te burlas de mi?

—Tómalo como desees, pero no sacaras nada bueno de mis palabras, solo ataque al hombre para entregarlo, fin de la historia.

—Eres muy difícil —tomo pausa para lo que dirá enseguida, pero no, guardo silencio, no lo haría en verdad, pero si pensaba en amenazarla con un arma, pero la castaña pudo ver sus intenciones.

— ¿Sabes que si sigues interrogándome de esa forma no te tendré consideración? —ahora la amenazante era la muchacha, Edward sonrió por lo bajo y le dirigió la misma mirada que la muchacha le dirigía a el: desafío, del cual solo uno saldría victorioso.

—Creo que lo demostraste bien en aquella pelea en el techo —dijo señalando con la cabeza a aquel edificio abandonado en el que por un instante era su zona de cacería.

—Estoy segura de que fue la primera en años, estabas oxidado.

—Tal vez, peleaste casi como un hombre —le dirige una sonrisa sarcástica a ella. No espero a que la muchacha se la devolviera.

—Que curioso, iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti.

Edward río, y no de forma de sarcástica o melancólica, esa chica tiene carácter y uno muy fuerte, uno del cual le sacaba de sus casillas y también una risa sincera.

Aunque si tuviera que turnarse el sentimiento, seria el de sacarlo de sus casillas. Mientras reía aquella castaña aprovecho para propinarle una patada en las partes nobles ¡JODER! Esa chica sí que patea fuerte, demasiado fuerte, mientras la veía alejarse, empezó a preguntarse si alguna vez podrá tener hijos.

Se había escapado de sus manos, una presa se había escapado de sus manos en un momento de debilidad. Esa chica iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Mientras se incorporaba logro ver gracias a la luz que el foco algo tirado en el charco, no parecía haber tenido días ahí, así que lo tomo, lo sacudió y lo miro fijamente. Edward frunció el ceño, parecía mas bien como un logo, eran dos triángulos juntos que formaban una estrella gris con un fondo amarillo entre ellas, se encontraba escrito algo interesante _Black Sail. _Se le hacia conocido, se le hacia conocido en cierta forma. Olvidando aquel detalleel joven le dio la vuelta a aquella insignia y sonrió. En la parte de atrás se encontraba algo muy valioso, algo que podría usarlo para su beneficio.

—Isabella Swan—suspira mientras ve hacia donde se fue— Tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver pronto… muy pronto.


	2. La Unión Hace La Fuerza

**ANTES QUIERO AGRADECER A MI BETA Alondrixcullen1498 POR AYUDARME EN ESTE FIC.**

* * *

HACE LA FUERZA.

Esa chica era muy interesante... sumamente interesante.

Desde aquella noche Edward no ha dejado de buscar su nombre por cualquier red social que encuentre o lo que sea que tenga en mano, al parecer no posee ninguna identidad secreta así que no fue difícil encontrarla, guiándose por el extraño nombre que portaba en el logo, busca y hackea todo lo relacionado con Isabella Swan.

No encontró mucho (debió aprender mas sobre el hacker) pero si lo necesario.

Aquella chica era menor que el, uno o dos años, es una agente de la organización Black Sail—aquello ultimo resulto ser muy obvio—encontró además que es experta en cualquier tipo de artes marciales, lo cual explicaba las grandes habilidades que tubo cuando se enfrento a él, por lo que llevaba leído se dio cuenta de que la chica contaba con una gran resistencia física y un poco mental acreditado con torturas que Edward tolera y denomina como _pequeñas _y que el mismo podría resistir mejor, después de lo que paso con Aro Volturi, no ha encontrado una tortura mas fuerte que esa. Volviendo a Isabella, no solo encontró información sobre ella, si no que también fotos. Como había dicho antes era muy hermosa, no encontró muchas, entre ellas se encontraba cuando era una adolescente portando un uniforme con el mismo logo en el costado de su suéter, en otra foto dedujo que seria una actual, vestía casualmente mientras caminaba en la calle, en otra aparecía ella enseñando exageradamente el pie con el zapato, se encontraba ¿modelando?, no eran las únicas fotos que había encontrado había otra en la que enseñaba un pantalón bastante provocador.

Edward tubo que verificar mas de dos veces para ver si había escrito el nombre de la chica correctamente.

Ella era una modelo, eso podría explicar el porque es muy hermosa.

Aun siguió encontrando datos sobre ella, según parece había sido reclutada para otra organización cuando tubo apenas 9 años. A Edward le pareció muy duro lo ultimo, contaba con una familia de tres, ella, su madre y su padre, quienes por deducirlo en la foto no era una familia con una situación estable. La madre tenia cierto parecido con la chica menos el tono del cabello que por alguna razón Isabella el color de su cabello brillaba mas, el padre poseía la misma mirada fría que le dedico Isabella aquella noche.

Por alguna extraña razón a Edward le interesaba saber quien era esa chica. Ni siquiera el lo sabia, se engañaba así mismo diciéndose que Isabella podría ser alguna criminal o cómplice de alguna banda de mafiosos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza muchas veces, solo mantuvo algo en mente, si esa chica volvía a meterse con el, ella no se escaparía, al menos no esta vez.

Debía concentrarse en la misión ahora, maldijo muchas veces a Isabella por no haber obtenido mas información, pero de algo sabia bien, iría a Miami y encontraría a ese gánster antes de que su banda de cómplices llegue a trasladarlo a Seattle.

Edward aun conservaba ciertos cómplices que lo ayudaban cuando el quería con la condición de que ellos estarían protegidos por el, había recordado que uno de ellos tenia una cabaña abandonada en la que su antiguo jefe que solía reunirse ha llevar a cabo algunos planes. La palabra antiguo jefe y solía era la clave por el cual dejo de usarla.

Edward suspiro mientras se agarraba las sienes, tenía mucho que hacer y esta noche sería muy larga.

.

.

.

.

La noche había sido extensa para Edward, no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche, se encontraba cansado… muy cansado, se había metido demasiado entre la información de Isabella y la información de los Black Beetle que requirió de un café del cual accidentalmente había dejado caer en una laptop, con un grito de mierda puso fin a la investigación de la chica y la banda, y se durmió tratando difícilmente de conciliar el sueño.

Edward Cullen se hallaba en medio de un gran gentío en un centro comercial, tenía que encontrar una nueva computadora, al menos una barata, en estos últimos días ha tenido problemas de dinero y de que hablar de trabajo, no se había preocupado por eso debido a que Jessica Stanley le había llenado de mucha tecnología y aparatos para su propio uso. Le jodia estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero no tenía opción. Se encontraba tan cansado que solo por este día había decidido no llamar la atención de Emmett y de su insoportable compañero mocoso que lo acompaña. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, no debió de haber permanecido despierto por tanto tiempo y toda la culpa recae, otra vez, en la muchacha.

Cuando por fin encontró la tienda de aparatos electrónicos suspiro de alivio, tanta gente alrededor suyo le sofocaba demasiado. Prácticamente salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la tienda, al entrar no había tanta gente es mas podía jurar que solo el 10 porciento de la gente del centro comercial se encontraba aquí dentro.

Tambaleándose un poco por el sueño, Edward se acerco a las ofertas de las computadoras.

Aunque lo siguiente jamás se lo espero.

No alcanzo a ver bien, hasta que la chica que se lanzo a abrazarlo y agarrarlo del brazo, se había quedado quieta entre sus brazos observando detenidamente hacia atrás.

Aquella chica se había lanzado hacia el y susurraba unas palabras como _amigo mío, como te encuentras, tanto tiempo sin verte. _

Si no hubiera sido por la voz no la hubiera reconocido.

Como no reconocerla a primera vista, la castaña insoportable usaba una sudadera con gorro que le cubría el caoba de su cabello y tapaba sus ojos con unos oscuros lentes de sol. No iba vestida como cuando la vio por ultima vez.

Al voltear hacia donde ella miraba se dio cuenta de que en las ofertas de computadoras se encontraban dos hombres de aspecto _aterrador _si se podría describir de esa manera, ¡eran enormes! Y pensó que no podría existir alguien tan grande como Emmett. A diferencia de Isabella ellos no vestían de manera indiscreta. Llevaban trajes negros y por lo que pudo ver, llevaban micrófonos en sus orejas.

_Son solo un par de guardaespaldas._

—Disculpe señorita, ¿la conozco? —Edward trato de sonar lo mas creíble posible, lo único que el faltaba era que la insoportable castaña también lo metiera en sus líos, cuando ya tenia los suyos por resolver.

Ella no le respondió solo lo jalo fuera de la tienda. Jalando a Edward de forma que el casi tropezaba por la jalada tan brusca. Edward maldijo por lo bajo tratando de que la chica no escuchara. Sabia hacia donde lo quería llevar, a un lugar en donde apenas serian escuchado solo necesitaba amenazarla como todo ciudadano normal haría, asustarla o confundirla e irse y dejar que resuelva sus problemas ella sola.

Edward e Isabella llegaron hacia la puerta de un baño del que Edward no se tomo la molestia de mirar. Al llegar ahí pudo fijarse que la chica instalaba el seguro de la puerta con una llave, al parecer, maestra.

_Astuta._

—Señorita —dice riendo irónicamente mientras volteaba alrededor del baño, era una escena tan prometedora— ¿Usted esta tratando de violarme o algo así?

La chica bufo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol de su cara. Edward pudo contemplar otra vez esos iris achocolatados pero sin entender por qué sentía que tenía una capa de densa oscuridad y sufrimiento...

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de reordenar las ideas, de una jodida vez

—Nos están persiguiendo

— ¿Disculpe?

Isabella bufo molesta.

—El marica que dejaste ir fue de chismosita a contarle acerca de nosotros al jefe de los Black Beetle, ahora el y sus hombres están buscándonos.

Edward iba a replicarle que el no lo había dejado ir si no ella, pero eso arruinaría su plan de confundirla y salir de esta encrucijada.

—Tienes una gran imaginación niña, enserio la tienes, pero…no me obligue a decir aquello a la policía así que por las buenas, abra la puerta.

La chica lo fulmina con la mirada acercándose al muchacho.

—Se cuando una persona miente, y tu—lo mira de arriba abajo— mientes pésimo.

Edward sonriendo levanta amas manos enfrente de la chica.

—Cree lo que quieras niña —el tono que usa Edward es burlón, por alguna razón le divertía hacerla enojar por mas fría y fulminante que sea su mirada. Edward baja la mano derecha y la extiende hacia ella— dame la llave y evita problemas.

—No, si aquellos hombres te atrapan entonces me atraparan a mi.

—Pues que pena, no debiste de haberte metido en tanto líos, —la sonrisa de Edward desaparece y susurra— pero te digo una cosa linda. No es mi jodido problema así que te las arreglas como puedas... Dame la llave o derribare la puerta— lo último que dijo fue bajo pero no lo suficiente.

Justo cuando su pie iba a derribar la puerta algo que la morena dijo capto su atención.

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, 21 años de edad, viviste en la calle por un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que el multimillonario Carlisle Cullen te adopto, viviste con el por un corto periodo hasta que te distanciaste de él, misteriosamente.

—¿Qué?—_Esa chica ¿cómo pudo? _A Edward le enojo la idea de haber sido objeto de una gran investigación profunda, aparte hablar del tema de Carlisle no era algo que le hacia muy feliz— ¿ahora pasaste de ser una violadora a una acosadora?

—No estoy jugando—refunfuña Isabella.

—Pues creo que deberías.

—Por tu rostro deduzco que todo lo que dije es cierto.

—¿Crees saber todo de mi?—encarna una ceja, el chico se dispuso a escapar de aquella situación en el baño.

—No mucho, _BlackWing_.

_¡Mierda!_

El se giro incrédulo, ¡¿Cómo carajos los supo?! La chica soltó una pequeña risita sin diversión en ella, tal vez burlándose de la cara que estaría mostrando ahora.

—Investigar es mi trabajo.

—Que coincidencia —dejo a un lado la voz educada mientras la remplazaba por su tono normal—Isabella Swan.

Saca en su chaqueta la imagen que se había encontrado en el charco enseñándosela sonrió divertido por la imagen de la chica con la boca abierta mientras desesperadamente buscaba la insignia en su uniforme que llevaba detrás de la ropa _casual _que estaba usando.

_Como Superman._

—¿Cómo lo…

—Investigar es mi trabajo —le devuelve la frase enseñándole una sonrisa torcida a la chica con ironía añadida, la chica lo miro molesta y bufo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Deduzco entonces que también sabes de mi.

—No mucho niña, creo que tu acceso de información es mas clasificada de lo que creía.

Justo cuando Isabella iba a decir algo se oyó un fuerte estruendo, al voltear se dio cuenta de que los grandes hombres que perseguían supuestamente a la chica habían entrado con una arma para cada hombre dirigiéndosela tanto a Isabela como a él.

Se que desde el inicio de este día se había prometido no captar la atención de nadie pero esto era tentador. Sonríe, esto seria _divertido _de su chaqueta saca dos bombas de humo hacia ellos quienes gritan confundidos tratando de buscar al muchacho, saco sus dos armas escondidas en el bolsillo mientras le quitaba un tipo de plástico especial, para evitar la detección de armas, no las dejaría ni para salir a la tienda. Confundidos los dos hombres intentan golpear inútilmente a Edward quien este se lo devuelve al instante hacia el estomago haciendo que este gritaba y se agarraba su estomago de modo de protegerlo, Edward le propina una patada hacia la cabeza de aquel hombre quien rápidamente al suelo mientras jadeaba de dolor y caía en la inconsciencia.

_Hmp.. Las apariencias engañan._

Voltea rápidamente buscando al otro hombre que lo acompañaba pero este ya estaba derribado al suelo con Isabella Swan encima de él. Cuando ella se da cuenta de que Edward la miraba enojado por haber intervenido una vez mas, corre hacia él y salen del baño del centro comercial.

—¿Por qué corres?, esos débiles ya están derribados.

—Hay mas de ellos —contesta mientras se adentraban entre la gente. Edward bufo _Genial _justo lo que el quería.—Tenemos que mantener la guardia y no dejar que nos vean.

—Eso ya lo se —contesta de mala gana, nadie le daba ordenes ni siquiera esa chica entrometida.

Pudo ver que Isabella rodo los ojos.

Seguían avanzado entre la gente mientras que la chica seguía sujetándolo por el brazo. Edward por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a otros hombres casi iguales a los anteriores revisando el lugar. Se iban acercando hacia el gentío, _JODER, _ahora si que tenia que llamar la atención, uno o dos disparos bastarían para alejar a la gente de ahí y así encargarse de ellos. Volvió a mirar hacia ellos estaban cada vez mas cerca. Mientras avanzaban las manos de Edward se iban directamente hacia una de sus armas mirando continuamente como solo faltaba personas para estar a lado de ellos y el estaría preparado.

Edward sintió un jaloneo hacia él, sintiendo los labios de Isabella sobre los de él, sorprendido y a la vez confundido miraba como los hombres incomodos se alejaban rápidamente de ellos, mientras la boca de Isabella se movía con la de él que inconscientemente le correspondía, ni quien lo culpaba, aunque el beso era frío Edward podía sentir los suaves y dulces que eran los labios de la chica.

Isabela se separo de él mirando hacia aquellos hombres que salían del centro comercial.

—Hay una camioneta gris en el estacionamiento.

Isabella y Edward se fueron prácticamente corriendo, teniendo dificultades por no tropezarse con algún idiota en el camino, salieron del centro y efectivamente la camioneta gris se encontraba ahí. Isabella saca las llaves y oprime un botón que hace que la camioneta pudiese a abrirse.

—¿Enserio crees que iré contigo?

—Tienes que hacerlo, nos persigue a ambos y si te llegasen a atrapar…

Edward bufo.

—Lo sé, te encontraran a ti, creo que ya sabes con quien estas hablando, hace años que no me atrapan —susurra, mientras su mente exploraba el recuerdo de Aro. —Es mas —dice tratando de borrar el pensamiento anterior— creo que yo debería preocuparme si te atrapasen a ti —dice encarnando una ceja.

—Hace tiempo que no me atrapan.

—Somos dos, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

—No confió en tu capacidad.

—Pero que coincidencia...

Isabella ignoro lo ultimo, abrió la puerta de la camioneta en donde se encontraba el volante pero una mano la detuvo.

—Yo conduciré

—Ni lo sueñes, no sabes a donde ir.

—Por supuesto que lo se —la aparta de su camino subiéndose al volante y le indico a Isabella una seña de invitación a sentarse en el copiloto— solo que un huésped no se encontraba en mis planes.

Isabella sube junto a él.

—Solo acelera —contesta toscamente.

Edward rio divertido.

Haciéndole caso acelero rápidamente la camioneta saliendo hacia las calles de Forks.

—¿Hace cuanto que no besas a una chica? —el tono de Isabella era burlona hacia el.

—¿Qué? —voltea incrédulo.

—Si, estabas muy oxidado, como cuando peleas —Isabella mira hacia la ventana, Edward pudo notar que admiraba la ciudad. Aunque la belleza de Forks solo se conservaba en el día.

—Perdona _nena,_ si querías besarme solo tenias que pedírmelo, así hubieras recibido algo mejor que eso—le guiña el ojo.

—Lo dudo.

—Cambiando de tema niña, ¿Cómo diablos supiste quien era?

—Aparte de que me llamas con el mismo apodo de _niña_, la organización Black Sail ya tenia sospechas sobre Carlisle, nos encontrábamos en una encrucijada entre 3 hombres de quien podría ser el espía misterioso, entre ellos Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Mucho, Carlisle tiene una cantidad infinita de niños que adopta, entre ellos Emmett McCarthy , Jasper Whitlock y el actual Riley Biers, sin mencionarte a ti. Y justamente 4 niños que Carlisle ha adoptado, 4 espías que trabajan para él, eso genera muchas sospechas.

—Buen punto.

—Para descubrir quien eras, tuve ciertas sospechas con Emmett y Jasper ya que eran uno de los mayores, sin embargo no encontré mucho de ellos. Entonces encontré tu nombre Edward, prácticamente desapareciste de la familia Cullen misteriosamente, eso hizo que buscara tu nombre en todas partes —suspira— con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Emmett no eras tu, quien ahora supongo que ocupa el puesto de Carlisle Cullen, ya que, falleció, o al menos eso es lo que piensa la gente y Emmett es una excelente candidato para ser su sucesor. Después de eso compare las voces de Jasper y las tuyas con las que había grabado con un micrófono, efectivamente no eran iguales, así que o fuiste tu o el niño que ahora acompaña a Emmett.

Edward gruño.

—No me compares con ese mocoso —dice entre dientes.

—Entonces es cierto —aleja su mirada de la ventana y lo ve, Edward agarraba fuertemente el volante parecía que en cualquier momento pudiera arrancarlo del auto—No pude haber dudado de nadie mas, vives en Forks, fuiste hijo adoptivo de Carlisle Cullen y tu voz coincide con el sujeto que me tope en la noche anterior.

Edward chasquea la lengua evitando mirar hacia aquella chica. Era muy astuta e inteligente y eso le fastidiaba al muchacho. Se limito a observar lo que había enfrente de él. No faltaba mucho para llegar, solo unos cuantos kilómetros y llegarían hacia el refugio…

—¿Por qué el flequillo blanco? —pregunta la pelirroja, Edward bufó, al parecer a la chica le gustaba romper el hielo.

—No lo se —contesta secamente—¿Por qué cuando trataba de obtener información sobre ti aparecías como modelo de una marca de ropa?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dije, modelabas zapatos y pantalones, ¿es tu trabajo de tu otra identidad? —insinúa sin faltar el tono sarcástico la muchacha lo noto y volteo a verlo.

—No tengo identidad secreta —susurra por lo bajo— y lo que viste ahí es solo una cuartada… Genio

— ¿Cuartada? ¿Para que?

—En caso de que unos idiotas psicópatas quieran obtener información sobre mi.

Edward suspiro, este viaje seria largo, sumamente largo, sería un jodido milagro si llegaban a su destino sin una bala entre los ojos.


	3. 3 El Comienzo Del Fin

**Le quiero agradecer a mi beta _alondrixcullen1498_ por ayudarme con este capitulo XD**

* * *

El Comienzo Del Fin

¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que mantenerla viva? No es que en estos momentos fuera un estorbo, Isabella era la viva imagen del silencio y la tranquilidad, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra después de salir de Seattle y ni siquiera lo miraba, la cabeza de Isabella permanecía volteada a la ventanilla con su mano pegada a su rostro, su compañía no le estorbaba pero le agobiaba. No se puede decir que este acostumbrado a la compañía de alguien, la última vez que lo estuvo fue a hace unos…5 o 6 años quizás, durante ese tiempo se me ha negado rotundamente a trabajar en equipo, siempre solo, no confiaba en nadie y no estaba seguro si algún día lo hará.

La presencia de Isabella no lo tenía nervioso, pero si inquieto y mientras seguía manejando se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿Por cuánto tiempo la mantendrá viva?

Y la respuesta es simple, en el momento en que su utilidad se acabe, en estos momentos si la necesitaba, para salir vivo de esto y para obtener la información que ella le había arrebatado la noche anterior, porque estaba seguro que ella sabía más de lo que el deducía e imaginaba. Pero trabajar en equipo…la idea lo enferma como un niño en la escuela que le toca hacer un trabajo con el compañero menos deseado y no es que estuviera mejor con Emmett, Jasper o el mocoso insolente al que llaman Riley, eran diferentes si pero eso no significaba que su compañía fuera espantosa.

Emmett con su sentido positivo de ver las cosas; Jasper el insoportable muchacho al que habían elegido como su remplazo no era precisamente la mejor elección para él, tenía una forma de ver las cosas totalmente distintas y era el chupamedias de Carlisle, para acabar pronto…era un niño de papi. Y ni hablar del mocoso de Riley, ya se había enfrentado anteriormente con él y no termino para nada bien, es un niño insolente, presumido y un estorbo. Bufo fijando su vista en la carretera.

Pensar en sus hermanos adoptivos—o al menos lo eran legalmente—hizo que Edward reprimiera un gruñido, más al recordar la dichosa junta que había tenido con ese niño en una noche, aún recuerda bien sus palabras mientras se enfrentaban "Tú eras el niño que estaba siendo golpeado" ¡maldición! Sí que es un mocoso insolente, aun se pregunta muchas veces como es que Emmett lo ha aguantado en todo este tiempo en que Carlisle no estaba.

El silencio era lo único que reino durante todo el viaje, lo único que Edward oía eran sus pensamientos y sus felices recuerdos. Edward contaba los segundos que pasaban 1…, 2…, 3…, y suspiraba mientras fijaba su vista en la carretera, no recordaba que el camino hacia allá fuera tan largo, o es la incomodidad lo que hace que el tiempo pase tan lento.

Maneo la cabeza, el ¿incomodo?, porque debería estarlo, la incómoda e intimidada debería ser ella, pero al parecer Isabella no mostraba ninguna señal de cansancio o molestia, ni siquiera preguntaba si faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Aunque el silencio siempre ha sido su fiel compañero en toda su vida en estos momentos Edward no sabía cómo describir como se sentía respecto a la situación.

Aburrido de mantener la vista fija siempre en la autopista decidió dar unas pequeñas miradas de reojo hacia el auto, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez podría encontrar una licencia de Isabella en alguna parte del auto o documentos escondidos que podrían serle de ayuda para él y tomarlos en cuanto Isabella no se diera cuenta o este fuera del auto, cualquier cosa que haga que se libre de ella lo más pronto posible. Encontró una licencia, tal y como lo había deducido, pero no era de Isabella, tomo la licencia con una mano y el acomodo de modo que él pudiera ver la tarjeta más fácil mientras conducía en la carretera.

Parecía ser una licencia vencida, la pobre tarjeta se encontraba llena de manchas amarillas que tapaban perfectamente todos los datos personales menos la edad (16 años) y la foto, y definitivamente no era Isabella, era un hombre… Parecía ser algún tipo de estereotipo de hombre deportivo, alto, moreno y musculoso—o al menos no tanto—tenía una mirada infantil y tonta y sus rasgos parecían ser más las de un niño que la de un muchacho de 16 años.

Dándole vueltas al asunto solo pudo deducir una cosa… la camioneta era robada. Edward bufó frunciendo el ceño, esta niña iba a meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tenía encima, más si aquel muchacho denunciaba el robo del automóvil. Claro que sería fácil escapar de esos novatos que se hacen llamar policías. Pero no estaba de humor ahora, no quería, se suponía que este día la pasaría tranquilo y a esa niña no le basto con arruinar el plan la noche anterior y lo peor continúa contantemente metiéndolo en líos y en más líos.

Edward acerco su mano al hombro de Isabella y la sacudió para que saliera del trance en que se encontraba metida. —Hey niña —Bella volteo hacia él con el ceño fruncido mientras se tallaba los ojos, ¿acaso había estado dormida todo este tiempo?— ¿Qué es esto? —Bella miro con confusión el objeto que Edward le mostraba ante sus ojos.

—Una licencia —susurro con la voz seca y soñolienta—No pensé que aparte de ser un idiota eras algún tipo de disléxico. —Hablo enserio, ¿este auto es robado? —inquirió Edward, listo para cuando Bella dijera que si poder echarla del auto no sin antes revisar si tenía algún tipo de arma o cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar. —No —Edward gruño. —No mientas niña, te arrepentirás. —No estoy mintiendo.

— ¿Quién es el entonces? —dijo volviendo a mostrarle la foto en la licencia. Isabella ni siquiera le echó un vistazo. —Un conocido. — ¿Es todo lo que dirás? —Te estoy diciendo la verdad —se quejó la castaña volteándolo a ver mientras él seguía conduciendo sin verla siquiera. —Él es un conocido, solamente, me presto el auto. — ¿Tu conocido sabe que estamos llevando este auto fuera de la ciudad y que probablemente nunca lo vuelva a ver? —pregunta el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, encarnando una ceja.

—Tal vez lo último no —susurra Bella. Edward bufó. — ¿Aun así crees que este sea el mayor problema que tenemos? —dijo Bella, Edward casi hecha una carcajada ¿tenemos? —Primero que nada niña, no tenemos, tú tienes un problema, me metiste en esto a la fuerza, me obligaste a tomar un auto robado, TU jodida culpa.

Bella hecho un suspiro rodando sus ojos. — ¿Desde cuándo robar un auto es algo tan horrible y criminal para ti? Estoy segura que no es la primera vez —contesta Bella con una voz llena de cansancio, tal vez por el sueño o porque estaba harta de mantener esta conversación estúpida. —Mira —gruñe Edward— Tal vez esto no sea algo tan horrible o criminal para mí —dice haciendo énfasis a esas últimas palabras— Pero es completamente innecesario, con una moto hubiese bastado al menos ahí no necesitaría papeles que mostrar, a parte… Bella bufó interrumpiendo a Edward. — ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que este auto no es robado? Aparte esta discusión es una tontería. —Bella transmitía las mismas emociones que Edward le estaba mostrando de reojo, rivalidad y odio mutuo.

—Tal vez para ti, si vas a estar conmigo en esto tienes que seguir mis órdenes, yo no voy a estar preocupándome por ti en caso de que no te encuentre o que estés en líos, yo seguiré y te dejare a tu cuenta ¿entendido? —No necesitare que me salves, si eso te tenía al pendiente —quita la mirada de Edward y la pone en la carretera para agregar— ¿Sabes?, creo que tu no estas preocupado por el auto, si no que quieres encontrar cualquier excusa para sacarme de esto, pero te diré algo no será fácil, cumpliré esta misión a toda costa con o sin ti.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas para salir del auto? Isabella soltó sonrió de lado. —Tú sabes que me necesitas más de lo que yo te necesito a ti. —Créeme niña, te puedo sacar respuestas de muy malas maneras.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho? —respondió Isabella apartándose de su mirada. Edward se quedó sin habla ¿qué por qué no se ha molestado en hacerle una de las más dolorosas torturas? Tal vez porque no quería manchar su chaqueta de sangre, aunque esa excusa sea pobre, poco convincente y ridícula. Sin embargo aún no se le quitaban las imágenes en la cabeza cuando Bella se enfrentó a ese narcotraficante.

Ese hombre tenía un aspecto enorme y monstruoso sin mencionar que era muy grande comparando a la estatura de Bella, parecía más un matón que un gánster, sin embargo ella pudo dejarlo totalmente lleno de sangre, no sabía si tenía pensado matarlo después de obtener respuestas, es más—Edward volteo hacia Bella por unos momentos— no sabía si tenía madera para matar, aun así estudio detenidamente sus movimientos y sus ataques, no vio que haya usado un arma pero pudo notar que en su cinturón había una, tal vez una _P220_, no pudo verla bien debido a la oscuridad pero no parecía ser tan grande ni tan poco tan pequeña.

Sonrió de lado, ella había sido entrenada muy bien y él no iba a desperdiciar algo tan bueno. —Tus habilidades en las peleas te salvan niña, pero no te confíes por eso, en algún momento tu utilidad se acabara.

Bella voltea a verlo encarnando una ceja. — ¿Estás seguro que el que pierda su utilidad seré yo o serás tú? —Tú no sabes cuándo quedarte callada ¿No es cierto? Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar el auto soltó un estruendo y el carro empezó sacudirse como si fuera una convulsión.

Edward no comprendía lo que le sucedía hasta que este dejo de sacudirse y se detuvo completamente. —Que putas —saco la llave y la volvió a introducirla, empezó a emitir un horrible sonido que para Edward iba a ser lo que derramaría el vaso, su batería se detuvo, ya no servía. — ¡Mierda! —mascullaba Edward antes de estampar su puño a la ventanilla. Con los vidrios estampados todos en el suelo, Edward apoya la cabeza en el volante respirando fuertemente, tratando de controlarse de no mandar a volar también el volante, con la voz apenas entendible le pregunta a Bella. —Dime que tienes una reserva de batería —Edward trato de controlar el tono de su voz para que no sonara tan amenazante, no pudo lograr mucho pero el rostro de Bella no estaba asustado ni nervioso.

Bella suspira. —No, no la hay —Edward estuvo de apunto de derribar el volante. — ¡Espera!, no hagas eso, recuerda que no es mío, oye tranquilo, ¿hace unos momentos dijiste que viajar en una moto sería más fácil no? Edward alejo su vista del volante para mirar atentamente a Bella, la mirada de la castaña era la misma que había utilizado en todo el trayecto, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila y fría a la vez? Los ojos de Bella parecían ser una ventana cerrada para cualquiera quien quisiera ver a través de ellos, el no ve el brillo en los ojos que alguna vez el tubo. Frunció el ceño a la muchacha, ella parecía ser difícil de entender en todos los aspectos, pero inmediatamente supo a qué se refería. — ¿dónde está? —La castaña poso su vista a la carretera girando su cabeza en todos los grados posibles.

Edward bufo era increíble que ni ella misma sabría dónde estaba, no se equivocó en cuanto la vio por primera vez, es sólo una novata y ahora no sabía bien si debía depositar parte de su confianza en ella. — ¿qué estás buscando? — Preguntó con impaciencia —la moto por sí no te has dado cuenta —dice antes de bajar de la camioneta. El muchacho puso su mano en la cara y negaba su cabeza mientras se repetía mil veces lo estúpido que fue al aceptar aliarse con esa chica, tenía una personalidad similar a la del mocoso.

Con impaciencia se bajó también del auto. El aire lo golpeó fuertemente, parecía ser una combinación de aire frío y seco, es muy probable que una tormenta se avecine en pocas horas — maldijo por lo bajo —así no podrían avanzar y con mayor razón debían llegar lo más rápido posible a la cabaña y la castaña como niña distraída buscaba entre la nada, los bosques y arbustos la supuesta moto que debería esperarla. El auto no sería suficiente para refugiarse en la tormenta, la única opción disponible sería correr, pero si la castaña no podría ganarle el paso él no podría ir hacia ella, la dejaría como niño abandonado y su fuente de información se iría a la mierda. Tendría que pensar en algo y rápido.

Oyó unos ruidos entre los arbustos, Bella se encontraba entre ellos y lo removía con violencia. — ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? — —estoy tratando de sacarla —contesta mientras trata de hacer esfuerzo en sacar el objeto dentro — ¿qué esperas una invitación? ¡Ayúdame! —jadeaba cansada, siguiendo jalando.

Edward se acerca hacia la castaña, localizando el punto de extracción jala junto a Bella con mucha fuerza hasta lograr sacar una moto llena de tierra y suciedad. Respirando con dificultad Edward examina la moto, entre la mugre y la tierra vio que el transporte era de un lúcido color rojo, era grande y desde su punto de vista una preciosura.

—¿es una _BMW K 1600 GT_? —pregunta admirando la motocicleta, aún llena de tierra, se veía hermosa.

—Si —contesta Isabella llena de orgullo — ¿tanque lleno? —Hasta la F —bien —Edward se quita su chaqueta y sacude la tierra que se encuentra en el asiento. —Sube —le ordena con la voz a Bella dejando claro que el manejaría esta preciosura. La muchacha se encoge de hombros y se sube detrás de él tratando de mantener la distancia entre ellos, Edward río divertido mientras se imaginaba verla asustada y queriendo agarrarlo por detrás. Por alguna razón esa idea le gustaba. Edward enciende el motor de la preciosura —el nombre con el que la bautizo —y se vuelve a incorporar en la carretera.

El muchacho mira de reojo a Bella quien mantenía las manos agarradas fuertemente en los costados, Edward sonrió de lado antes de acelerar fuertemente la moto haciendo que La muchacha brincara y lo abrazara por detrás. Edward soltó una carcajada. — ¿miedo? — Pudo oír como Bella gruño — idiota! Obviamente la moto no podría avanzar en un lugar lleno de tierra y lodo. No iba a sacrificar a aquella preciosura. Ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando entre el húmedo bosque, algunos espacios eran difíciles de recorrer sobre todo cuando hay lodo. Bella lo seguía a lado de él.

La muchacha no le había dirigido la palabra desde el viaje en moto aunque sí se mantuvo abrazada a él en todo el trayecto en caso de que al ex-joven Cullen le ocurriese hacer este tipo de broma otra vez. En el bosque solo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas y de algunas aves que volaban de repente arriba de sus cabezas.

Edward estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de mirar a la muchacha. Como no hacerlo, era hermosa, odiaba admitirlo pero era la verdad, no era exactamente una Megan Fox, pero tenía buen cuerpo !joder¡ a veces al mirar su cabello ese castaño como el chocolate cubriendo la mayor parte de su espalda en forma de cascadas le hacía desear agarrar unos mechones de ese brillante cabello y jugar con ellos. Le hacía desear apartar ese cabello para admirar el cuello de la muchacha y aspirar suavemente su aroma y oír los suspiros de esta. Le hacía desear agarrar firmemente de la cintura bien formada de la muchacha para mezclar su calor con el suyo. Le hacía querer volver a tener contacto con esos labios tan suaves.

Edward sacude violentamente la cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué se estaba calentando? Tal vez debería de mirar menos a esa niña que por unos instantes la vio como mujer.

Los oídos de Edward captaron un movimiento que no provenían de su _compañera_. Ella también lo oyó e inmediatamente saco su arma apuntando hacia el origen del sonido. Edward tuvo que reprimir un grito, esto era una broma.

No culpaba que ella sacará el arma para defenderse aún si se tratase solamente de un animal en el bosque, si no la manera en que apuntaba el arma. No lo podía creer, pensaba que si ella era buena en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo también debieron de haberle enseñado como usar una maldita pistola.

— ¿Que mierda haces? —pregunta Edward con la voz dura y fría.

La muchacha lo mira confundida cuando se da cuenta de que la persona que hizo el sonido no era una persona si no un ciervo que rápidamente salió de su escondite y empezó a ingerir los alimentos que traía en su boca. Bella simplemente volteó la cara evitando a Edward. La muchacha guarda el arma cuando.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de apuntar? —Pregunta Edward incrédulo, no lo podía creer

—lo estabas haciendo mal muy mal, ¿nadie te enseño como usar un arma? Parecías un niño de kínder-garden inexperto. Bella lo mira frunciendo el ceño aun guardando el arma. —sácala de nuevo —ordena el muchacho.

— ¿qué?

—que la saques, si así apuntarás a los que nos persiguen estaremos muertos en menos de 15 minutos. Bella no le hace caso, por lo que Edward bufa y se acerca a la muchacha por detrás tomándola de los brazos y con ellas agarrando el arma.

Edward sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesarle y tuvo que tragar saliva. Bella forcejeaba violentamente pero su peso contra el de él no sería suficiente para derribarlo.

— ¿qué haces? —pregunta aun forcejando.

—Tratando de enseñarte cómo usar correctamente un arma, al menos de las básicas, ¡maldita sea quédate quieta! —grita y por primera vez Bella le obedeció.

Edward suspira agradecido. —primero, no posicionaste bien tu mano si eres diestra la mano izquierda se posiciona en la muñeca derecha y si eres zurda al revés, no es como te lo enseñan en las películas, eso es un mito. ¿Eres diestra o zurda?

—Diestra —contesta en susurro —bien, entonces esta mano va aquí —dice posicionado la muñeca de Bella a como lo había posicionado antes, Edward volvió a sentir la misma descarga eléctrica.

— ¿ahora qué? Eso fue todo —pregunta fastidiada la muchacha —ojalá hubiera sido todo, tu puntería era aleatoria cuando le disparas a un enemigo la puntería no debe ser aleatoria. —levanta el brazo de Edward apuntando al ciervo que seguía distraído en sus alimentos —tomemos de ejemplo a ese animal, él puede percibir cualquier movimiento por más desapercibido que parezca, tu como asesinó no debes de dejar que él te oiga, si te oye haría una de las siguientes cosas: huir o matarte, en dado caso de que hablamos de un ciervo, si te llegase a oír se escapa. —Edward agradecía internamente de que Bella lo escuchase muy atentamente. —Ahora si tienes por seguro de que tu presa no te escucha tienes una gran ventaja.

—Hay algo muy importante en este juego, tienes que quitar todo ambiente que te pueda distraer —se acerca al oído de Isabella —solo eres tú y la víctima, nadie más existe a tu alrededor, nada puede distraerte, todo lo que te rodea debe de ser como una hoja completamente en blanco que lo único que puedas ver sea la víctima a la que quieras destruir —susurra y Edward no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en que puso su plan de venganza en marcha, el cómo pensó mil maneras de acabar con el hombre psicótico que acabo con su vida. El ciervo parecía jamás haberlos escuchado, parecía una presa fácil porque seguía inmóvil y Bella parecía esperar a que Edward añadiera algo más. Y si tenía solo una cosa más que decir.

—Dispara —le susurró al oído.

Después de tantas caminatas hacia el bosque húmedo y oloroso por fin encontraron la cabaña. Edward hizo una mueca. La última vez que la vio no parecía estar tan horrible y descuida. Pudo notar como Bella hacia lo mismo.

—¿Esa es la cabaña de la que tanto hablabas? —

Tiene tiempo que no vengo aquí, vas a entrar o prefieres quedarte allá a afuera, se acerca una tormenta solo eso te puedo decir.

Isabella bufo fastidiada abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y entrando en ella.

A la castaña casi se le cae la mandíbula, era un lugar espantoso, podía ver los muebles cubiertos por una tela blanca la cual estaba totalmente cubierta de polvo, el piso hecho de madera rechinaba con cada paso que Bella daba y alguna madera estaba podrida, sólo había una ventana que por cierto parecía ser la única luz —aunque muy tenue-que iluminaba el lugar, cuando Bella miro el suelo de madera —que por cierto algunas piezas de madera faltaban —pudo notar que pequeñas bolsas de plástico medias vacías se encontraban esparcidas entre la madera y algunas en las mesas con un gran polvo blanco acompañándolas.

Isabella cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente, el olor a droga se hacía presente y eso le hizo divagar oscuros recuerdos de su niñez.

—este lugar es espantoso, ¿al menos tiene un foco para iluminar más esta pocilga? —miro a Edward buscando respuestas a lo que él le respondió señalando hacia arriba ella le hizo caso y se dio cuenta de que había un foco funcional colgado en medio del techo.

Bella trago saliva y Edward ríe — ¿qué?, ¿es muy poco para la p_rincesa_? Bella gruñe.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así — Edward levanta las manos enarcando una ceja.

—perdón _mi lady_ no sabía que era tan sentida, tendrás que acostumbrarte si así quieras seguir con la misión —dejo a un lado el tono sarcástico para convertirlo en algo serio.

—Creo habértelo repetido cumplir esta misión cueste lo que cueste. Edward bufa ¿por qué te es tan importante esta misión? Bella aprieta los puños, estaban harta de tantas preguntas, se voltea hacia él y dice. ¡Porque!... —estuvo a punto de decirlo, enserio, estuvo a punto de decirlo pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo único que pudo soltar fue un sonido de niña caprichosa.

Bella se dio la media vuelta examinando nuevamente el lugar con ojos críticos y sin ocultar en ningún momento su molestia, los cierro y suspiró.

—dormiré en el sofá. —dice Bella señalando el pobre mueble medio torcido y lleno de polvo—No me levantes a menos de que alguien te esté apuntando en la cabeza. ¿Te quedo claro? —dijo sin querer escuchar respuesta, mientras empezaba a acomodar su cama temporal.


End file.
